Forbidden
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: He's going out with one of my best friends. But everytime I see him I feel like I must have him. And the weird thing is, I know he feels the same.I need ur help to decided couples!
1. Chapter 1

I can feel his eyes on me anytime we're in the same room. And even though I shouldn't, it gives me a sensation that I can't help love.  
His eyes go from my legs up, resting on my hips for a moment before going up to my mouth. I dream of him kissing my mouth. But I know It wont happen. Its forbidden. He's going out with one of my best friends. But everytime I see him I feel like I must have him. And the weird thing is, I know he feels the same. 

_**Ok so who should it be! It gonna be a love triangle, these are the pairings:**_

_**KittyxLancexTabby**_

_**KittyxPietroxTabby**_

_**KittyxPietroxRogue**_

_**KittyxBobbyxJubilee**_

_**KittyxRayxAmara**_

_**KittyxRemyxJubilee**_

_**The first chapter is from Kittys POV kk? Its gonna be about Kitty and one of the above guys having a secret affair.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Those lips...rosebuds...I just want to kiss them softly. She walks into the room, sitting with her back to me reading. Her back curves in a lady like way that I just want to run my hands along. My girl friend is next to me, snuggling into my chest. What would I give for it to be her. I do love the girl by my side, but I want something more, something from her. She's so sweet and pure...something that I just wanna take away. Although I'm sure she isn't as innocent as she acts. She teases me sometimes. A flash of her navel, a quick peak at her bare shoulder, and if i'm lucky a quick shot of clevege. She lets out a sigh and my girlfriend leaves the room, going to the bathroom quickly. She turns around and her clear blue eyes look at me, framed by long thick dark lashes. Her pale face glows in the light of the fire. The flames lick out at her, as if reconizing her as there own.  
"Hi."  
Her voice is filled with lust and wanting. That one small word said it all. I know she feels the same.  
"Hi."  
Mine has the same tone, filled with the exact same things. She turns away again, her eyes skimming the words in her book. She knows I'm still watching her, her eyes flicker to me coyly, tauntingly, she tossed her hair back, over her shoulder, giving me a look at her elegant, swan like neck. I long to make my mark there, brand her.  
But in comes my girl friend. She leans on my shoulder. She says something, that I don't listen to, I just nod, acting like I agree. I just watch her read. She entrances me and knows it. But she'll never make the first move because its her best friend I'm dating. So I guess we'll continue this dance of fleeting glances and come hither looks.  
_**  
Ok i need help! I have narrowed down the couples!**_

KittyxPietroxRogue

and

KittyxLancexTabby

You now decide!  



	3. Chapter 3

_**The pairing is...**_

_**:-**_

Kitty woke up, stretching her toned arms above her head, wriggling her toes to get the feeling back into them. Casting a  
glance over at her sleeping room mate. Snoring lightly, like a baby. Kitty jumped up and looked at Rogue. A fleeting moment  
of guilt passed through her, remembering the 'eye-sex' as some people call it, between her and Rogues boyfriend.  
Walking out the room she ran into the bathroom. Quickly undressing and getting into one of the shower cubicals, she didn't  
even notice there was one other cubical occupid. Turning the shower on she let out a small sigh, feeling the hot water wash  
away all the aches.  
"Kitty?"  
She stopped, her eyes wide, reconizing the voice.  
"What are you doing in the girls bathroom?"  
"All the boys were being used..."  
Kitty turned her shower off and wrapped a white towle around her body then opened the door looking at the boy she had grown  
to have feelings for.  
"Pietro..." She noticed his eyes traveling her body, going over the curves that the wet towel stuck to, it made her shiver.  
"God you're beautiful." The words tumbeled out his mouth before he could stop them. Her reached forward, stroking a strand  
of wet chestnut hair away from her clear blue eyes. She blinked slowly, her eyes never leaving his own hazel ones. He  
stepped closer to her, and traced the side of her face delicatly with his fingers. She stood still, holding the towel up at  
her chest.  
"We can't do this." Her voice came out breathy, fear mixed with passion.  
"Why not?" His hand was now running down her arm.  
"Rogue..."  
The one word stopped him. He stepped back, the towel around his waist in place still.  
They stood still all notions of showers forgotten.  
"I need to go." Kitty whispered, phasing out the door and running into her room, leaving the silver haired mutant alone,  
thinking about her.  
"Hiah Kitteh!" Rogue said as she finished applying her lipsick.  
"Oh..hi Rogue..." Kitty smile guiltily, not that the goth noticed.  
"Pietro's takin' meh out tonight. Says he's got something important tah say."  
Kitty paused halfway threw pulling her jeans up. Something important? He wasn't going to break up with her was he? It was  
then she realised tears were running down her best friends face.  
"Rogue? What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes shining with concern.  
"Well...you know how Pietro had a reputaion before me? Well...what if...what if he wants something I can't give him? I  
mean he can't even kiss me! What good is that!"  
Kitty didn't know what to do, here she was, having feelings for Pietro, when her friend was in love with him.  
"Rogue...I don't think Pietro cares..." The words felt bitter in her mouth, knowing she was telling a blatent lie.  
Ofcourse he wanted something! He was a guy. And deep down inside, she knew that she was what he wanted, that she could give  
him something Rogue never could.  
"Really?" She looked up at her, hope shining in her green eyes.  
"Ofcourse!" The lie was easy to say, easy to tell. But the taste was even stronger. The acid in her stomach felt like it

was burning her. Bile was coming up into her mouth, she had to swallow it down while still smiling.  
"Lets go and get some breakfast."  
She fixed her make-up(turns out her water-proof mascara wasn't so water proof) and they left, heading downstairs.  
She still had that bitter taste in her mouth, and it didn't go away when Rogue placed her hand over Pietros mouth and  
kissed her own hand. All the time his eyes were on her, undressing her with his eyes. If anything it got worse.

He wouldn't stop looking at her all the way threw breakfast. She had sat across from him and Rogue and she could feel his  
feet hooking round her ankles, running up and down her legs. She did her best to ignore it, talking to Kurt, laughing.  
She couldn't shake his eyes off her. It was done in such a subtle way that no one noticed. He replied to Rogues questions,  
talking to her but his eyes never leaving the brunette.  
She hadn't eaten anything all breakfast, it was imposibal with his eyes on her. Pushing her chair back, the legs scraping  
against the floor she stood up and left the room, not saying good bye to anyone. She needed some time to think.

_**YEY! I finally got the pairing! Thanks to everyone else who voted and I may write another one with KittyxRayxAmara since**_

_**that seems to be an intresting pairing...but not for a while! Sorry if you didn't get the pairing of your choice! I hope**_

_**you still read.  
Oh and FYI there will be NO ROGUE BASHING! The story will actually be very sympathetic to Rogue. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I decided to be nice to all the people who wanted LancexKitty. Although it is harsh on Lance because its kinda the same thing as Rogue and Pietro. Well hope you enjoy:D R&R!**_

She found herself in the place she always did when things got tough. The brotherhood house, now only holding Lance Alvers, Wanda Maximoffe and Toad Tolansky. Freddy had left to go somewhere a while ago and Pietro had joined the x-men to be with Rogue. She knocked on the door and as she hoped a tall, good looking dark haired boy answered.  
"Kitty!" His voice was shocked but not unhappy.  
"Hi Lance..." she smiled slightly.  
"C-come in..." He moved aside and she stepped into the familiar setting of the run down house.  
"This place hasn't changed..." She said fondly running a hand over a dusty table in the hall.  
"Well...y'know us, can't get round to cleaning.." Lance smiled rougishly in a way that used to melt her heart, if only it still did things would be less complicated.  
"Yeah...I used to have to clean up for you guys.." She smiled once more. "Where is everyone?"  
"Wanda is hunting down Magneto, Toad is out at the supermarket...I'm all alone." He offered her a seat and she sat down delicately.  
"I missed this...You and me...just hanging out.." Kitty sighed and smiled.  
"Something on your mind Kitten?" Lance asked going behind her and massaging her shoulders, like he used to.  
"No..nothing.." She shook her head. She needed to get Pietro out her head and she knew one way that might help. Standing up she turned and faced Lance, taking his face in her hands, going on her tiptoes, and crashed her lips against his. At first he was shocked and still, but that was only for a second, then he kissed back, pushing her against the wall. Her hands moved down his back and rested on his waist while his held her hips, lifting her up slightly, making it easier.  
She knew what she was doing was wronge and mean, using Lance like this, but right now she didn't care. She needed someone to take her mind of Pietro. And Lance was there. He had no strings attached, no expectations. He was perfect for her. Most of all she knew she could trust him, more than some random guy at some club.

She lay naked under the covers, watching the rise and fall of the chest of the the tanned man beside her. She felt sick. She had used him. She knew he was still in love with her and she used that to get him into her web of lies and deceat. The more she thought about it, the more she knew a random guy would have been better. She wouldn't have cared if she hurt him. Lance was sweet and kind and caring. To her atleast. And she took advantage of those facts. Sighing she turned her back to him, wishing the body next to her was one white haired male. As an arm came across her body and pulled her back to his chest she closed her eyes, drifting into a restless sleep.

Pietro couldn't stop his mind drifting to the petite brunette all the way threw the movie he and Rogue were watching. He felt guilty for feeling this way about her bestfriend, but he couldn't help it. Kitty could give him something Rogue never could. Touch. Taste.  
Kitty had an intoxicating smell, like strawberrys. But thats ok because he liked strawberrys. Hang on not strawberrys, but tyhe smell of strawberry flavoured soap. Rogue always smelt of peaches. He hated the smell and taste of peaches. They made him feel sick. But he stayed with her, hoping each day that his forbidden feelings for Kitty would leave him and be replaced by ones for Rogue. He did love Rogue. But as the old cliche went, he loved her but he wasn't in love with her.  
No. He wanted Kitty. He wanted the innocence she gave off, he wanted to mix his smell with her one of strawberrys. He wanted to see her blue eyes as they reached the highest moment of pleasure he could give her. But he was with Rogue. Rogue the untouchable. He would never be able to give her that moment of pleasure. And even if he could, he would only be imagining Kitty all the way threw the sex. 

Kitty woke up to the door slamming open.  
She sat up, clutching the covers to her chest, allowing Lance some for his lower half.  
Standing in the doorway of Lances was Wanda. Eyes wide and shocked.  
"Wanda.." Kitty gasped and looked at Lance. His eyes stayed in the door way. Kitty looked between Wanda and Lance. The blatent guilt in Lances, the hurt and betrayal in Wandas.  
It all made sense to Kitty in one crushing moment.  
Lance. And Wanda. They were together, and here she was, seeing her boyfriend in bed with his ex.  
"Wanda I-"  
"Save it Lance." Wandas voice shook slightly, and it made both Lance and Kitty visably flinch. "I should have known I couldn't compair to the wonderful Kitty Pryde." Slamming the door she stormed into her room and Kitty groaned flopping back onto the matress.  
"Shit."  
The one word said it all for Kitty.  
Lance joined her, a look of horror on his face.  
Once again that fleeting guilty feeling passed threw her. The second relationship she's ruined.  
"Lance...I should go." She started to get up but he grabbed her arm.  
"Stay..please..." His eyes showed love. She felt sick. She had tricked him into thinking she was still in love with him, and he had fallen for her again, forgetting Wanda. "I never felt this way about Wanda...only you."  
Kitty smiled warily and lay back down beside him. If she couldn't make herself happy, she could atleast make Lance happy.

Kitty entered the mansion, no smile on her usually cheerful face. She went straight to her room, only to bump into Pietro outside his.  
"Kitty..."  
"Me and Lance are back together." Kitty announced suddenly, cutting him off.  
"What?" Pietros eyes widened in disbelief, she was with Lance again?  
"I went over and...we talked about everything, and I realised I still...loved him.." She gulped at the blatent lie.  
"That's a lie and you know it Kitty..." Pietro stepped closer to her, cupping her chin in his hands.  
"No its not. I...love Lance. And you love Rogue." Kitty stepped back. "You're not going to break up with her are you?"  
"I...I can't pretend to love her any more Kitty...not with you in my mind..."  
"No. I'm with Lance, you're with Rogue. Leave it like that. We can never be." She walked past him, with her head down, then bolted to her room. Bumping into Rogue.  
"Hey Kitty, where did you go?"  
"Brotherhood...me and Lance are back together."  
Rogues smile grew and she hugged her friend, avoiding contact.  
"I knew you still love him!"  
"Yeah..." She whispered painfully, hating the fact of lying to her best friend.  
"Ahm wearin' this for tonight!" Rogue twirled, showing of a black satin floor length dress with long sleeves.  
"It's beautiful." Kitty smiled, praying that Pietro would take her advice and not dump her.  
Suddenly Kittys cell phone rang. She picked it up smiling fakely.  
"Hell-o?" Her face flickered with something unreadable before going back to smiling. "Hiya Lance! Just got home...in my room...tonight...sure...where did you get the money? Ok ok I won't ask. Pick me up at 7. Bubi!" She hung up and looked at Rogue. "Fancy helping me pick out a dress? Lance said I'm to get dressed up, he's taking me to a restraunt!"  
Rogue nodded, a smile on her face.

**_Ok i know its been a while since I updated but I have been studyin like hell for my exams! English is tomorrow! Wish me luck and Review!_**


End file.
